Tertinggal Waktu
by Uchi Megumi
Summary: RestuChii balik lagi nih, maaf lama. -Takdir, takdir itu kadang kejam dan kadang pula ia membuat seseorang itu bahagia. Itu semua sebenarnya tergantung oleh sang pelaku sendiri. Seakan apabila kamu menyebar benih, kamu sendirilah yang memanennya. Maka berhati-hatilah terhadap Takdir. Bisa saja Takdir yang mempermainkanmu atau Kamu yang mempermainkan takdir, apakah yang kamu pilih?-


****Aooo, Restuchii balik lagiiii~ maaf lama, banyak yang harus diurusin soalnya maaf banget nih pokoknya yaaa dan moga di baca yaaa :D

.

.

.

* * *

**Tertinggal Waktu**

**Oneshot**

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Author : **RestuChii

**Pairing : **SasuSaku

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, Angst

**Warn :** agak OOC (?), misstypo, AU School Life, deskrip minim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ternyata takdir itu suka mempermainkan kehidupan seseorang.-**

.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha sedang berjalan melawan arus hembusan angin. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu dan kedua tangannya Ia selipkan di kantung celana. Bekas tamparan gurunya pun masih terlihat jelas di pipi kirinya.

Padahal, Ia sudah mau ke sekolah tapi yang Ia dapat malah tamparan dari guru yang memang terkenal _killer_. Yah, salah dia juga memang ribut di tengah pelajaran berlangsung dan reputasinya yang memang buruk langsung merubah sikap dan perilaku guru itu terhadapnya.

"Cih, Sial!" decihnya.

Ia berhenti berjalan, matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui, peduli, ataupun menghiraukannya. Jalan raya yang penuh sesak dengan jutaan manusia itu, tidak terdapat seekor mahluk hidup pun yang menyadari keadaan dirinya. Bahkan, Ibunya yang seorang single parent bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

Ibunya tidak pernah membuatkannya makanan setahun belakangan ini. Itu mulai terjadi saat Ibunya, Uchiha Makoto memutuskan bercerai dengan Ayahnya yang ketahuan menjalin hubungan yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'perselingkuhan'. Makoto hanya menaruh sejumlah uang di rekening anaknya itu dan menganggap kalau tugasnya sebagai orang tua sudah selesai.

Sasuke di sini, di sebuah kota besar yang terdapat di Jepang. Tokyo. Sasuke tahu, mengharapkan belas kasihan dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya di Tokyo adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Sama saja mencari sebuah jarum di tumpukan jerami.

Rambut Sasuke yang memang unik itu pun berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Anting yang dipakainya bersinar-sinar tertimpa matahari. Seragam putih-abu abu yang Ia kenakan hanya asal menempel di badannya. Tas ransel yang kosong, Ia sampirkan di rasanya, dua tahun yang lalu Ia adalah seorang anak yang mampu dibilang jenius. Sekarang? Jangan ditanya, dengan melihat saja kita tidak akan berpikir dua kali kalau dia itu adalah anak yang tidak benar.

Sambil berdecih, Ia berlalu meninggalkan tempat yang Ia pijaki sekitar satu menit yang lalu itu. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian sekitar seminggu yang lalu.

**.**

**-Seorang yang polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa adalah korban favoritnya.-**

.

"Yo, teme! Lagi asik nih, boleh dong aku bagi sedikit. Tanggal tua nih," ucap seseorang yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Rambut orang itu dicat berwarna kuning dan dibuat jadi model jabrik. Dia, Naruto Uzumaki mengambil sebatang rokok yang sudah dilinting dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Wah, Naruto! Yang punya belom ngomong oke. Eh, udah kamu samber duluan!" marah seseorang di belakang Naruto. Kalau yang ini, namanya Sasori. Ia setahun lebih tua daripada mereka. Namun karena keterbatasan biaya, Sasori tidak melanjutkan pendidikan ke perguruan tinggi. Akhirnya, Ia malah menjadi bandar narkoba. Ya, mereka sedang ngobat.

"Eit, yang punya aja kagak marah. Kok malah kamu yang sewot sih!"

"Aku kan hanya ngajarin kamu sopan santun. Secara, aku kan lebih tua setahun daripada kamu orang."

"Ya, ya, basing kamu!" dengus Naruto pasrah. Pasalnya, dia daritadi tidak konsen untuk 'rutinitasnya' itu karena adu mulut dengan Sasori. Sasori sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sudah bosan beradu mulut dengan Naruto. Sasuke yang punya sudah tidak mau ambil pusing lagi. Ia sudah tenggelam dalam dunia khayalnya.

Sasori meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang asik ngobat. Daripada Ia malah ikutan ngobat juga kan bakal jadi masalah. Masalahnya sih ada banyak, tapi yang membuat Ia tidak ikutan ngobat juga adalah masalah uang dan kecanduan.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyewa sebuah rumah kontrakan untuk melakukan 'rutinitas' mereka. Yah bisa dibilang, yang menyewa rumah itu hanya Sasuke. Rumah kecil di pinggiran Tokyo dan tidak ada banyak orang lalu-lalang adalah tempat yang tepat.

Sasuke sendiri baru mengenal narkoba satu tahun belakangan ini, tepat saat Ia kelas 11. Yaitu pada saat Ibunya dan Ayahnya resmi bercerai.

.

* * *

.

Ruangan yang hening, terdengar dengan jelas suara khas orang yang sedang mengetik di laptop miliknya. Ruangan itu berada di lantai 17, terdapat jendela yang lebar yang dapat melihat sebagian kota Jakarta dari situ, didominasi oleh warna krem dan coklat serta beberapa perabotan seperti _televisi, scanner, printer, _meja, sofa, lampu tiang dan beberapa lemari tersusun rapi di tempat yang seharusnya. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Uchiha Makoto, MM'.

_Kring, kring!_ Suara _ringtone handphone_ berbunyi keras menyadarkan sang pemilik _handphone_ bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Sang pemilik yang ternyata seorang wanita karir usia 45 tahun itu pun mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dari atas meja dan mengangkatnya.

"_Halo, ini Uchiha Makoto. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _ucapnya.

"_Tante, ini saya Sakura," _Terdengar suara di seberang telepon.

"_Oh, Sakura. Ada apa ya?"_

"_Gini tante, si Sasuke udah 5 hari bolos sekolah. Karena rumah saya dekat dengan rumah Sasuke, saya yang suruh menyampaikannya tapi setiap hari saya mampir kerumah tante, sama sekali tidak terdapat jawaban. Saya khawatir, tan."_

"_Begitu? Yasudah, nanti Tante ngomong dengan Sasuke. Makasih ya, Sakura sudah memberitahu tante."_

"_Ya, tante sama-sama." _Bunyi piiip panjang terdengar setelah itu. Ternyata, Sakura sudah menutup teleponnya. Makoto meletakkan _handphone_-nya. Menghela sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan kerjanya yang tertunda.

"Cih, dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" desisnya. Ia sudah terlalu capek dengan pekerjaannya dan tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengurusi anaknya itu. Toh, hasilnya buat anaknya juga.

**.**

**-Namun, kadang takdir dapat memberikan kebahagiaan.-**

.

"Hoaaam," Sasuke menguap, Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencari cahaya dan mengumpulkan jiwanya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, sambil mengusap-usap matanya Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Lalu, Ia membuka kulkas dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kulkas. Berharap air yang masih menempel di mukanya kering seketika. Susu yang ada di dalam kulkas ia keluarkan dan langsung menegaknya dari kotak susu itu. Sasuke memasukkan kembali susu itu ke dalam kulkas dan menutup pintunya. Saat hendak menutupnya, sekilas Sasuke melihat ada secarik kertas yang tertempel di depan pintu kulkas.

**_Jangan bolos lagi, Ibu yang susah. Sakura juga khawatir padamu._**

**_-Ibu-_**

"Hanya itu saja? Tidak lebih? Harusnya kau juga khawatir padaku. Bukan orang lain!" namun, saat membaca sekali lagi Ia baru sadar bahwa yang khawatir padanya adalah Sakura! Haruno Sakura lengkapnya.

Sakura adalah teman masa kecilnya dan juga tetangganya. Namun seiring mereka terus tumbuh dewasa, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi renggang. Bahkan, seperti orang yang tidak kenal.

Kalau mau jujur, Sakura adalah orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke menyukainya sejak dulu dan beruntungnya Sasuke adalah Ia satu kelas dari SD sampai SMA dengan Sakura. Sakura yang berambut panjang, berwarna pink, lembut, dan lurus. Badannya yang tidak kurus ataupun gemuk. Prestasinya pun sedang-sedang saja. Namun, sisi yang membuat Sasuke menyukainya adalah omongannya yang selalu berhasil menggerakkannya.

Pernah Sakura pacaran dengan kakak kelas saat Ia masih kelas 11. Sasuke kalut, Ia malah sampai menghabiskan tiga botol minuman keras dan hampir menghabisi seorang preman yang -mungkin sial- Ia temui di jalanan.

"Mungkin tidak ada salahnya sekali-kali ke sekolah." Ucapnya pelan namun jelas terlihat seutas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia melirik ke kalender yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Menyipitkan matanya dan berjalan mendekati benda itu. Sasuke itu rabun jauh dengan min 1,5.

"Hari ini tanggal 12 September 2011, hari Minggu. Minggu ya?! Tapi, nenek sihir itu masih juga kerja." Dengusnya dan pergi dari situ menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak suara di belakangnya. Sasuke menengok. Ia tertegun, itu Sakura! Sakura yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

'Sial! Kendalikan dirimu bodoh!' batin Sasuke.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil melanjutkan jalannya namun dengan langkah yang agak diperlambat. Tak lama, Sakura menyusulnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, elo itu kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Hah?" Sasuke menengok ke Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kenapa? Setahun belakangan ini elo itu gak bener. Sering bolos sekolah, merokok di sekolah, menghambur-hamburkan uang, muka pucat, tubuh kurus kering kerontang, dan ya cuma sekali liat sih, tapi jangan pulang malam ya. Gue takut lo kenapa-napa." Ujar Ros panjang lebar. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke tertegun pada pagi ini.

'Sebegitu kacaunya kah dirinya di mata seorang Sakura? Tidakkah bisa Ia memperbaiki semua tingkahnya agar Ia dipuja oleh seorang Sakura?' pikir Sasuke.

"...Ke, Sasuke!" teriakan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke yang asik bergelut dengan akal pikirannya sendiri.

"Hah? Apaan?"

"Iiiish, bodo' lah! Pokoknya, lain kali jangan kamu pendem sendiri ya. Cerita-cerita ke aku gitu. Siapa tau aku bisa bantu. Kan lumayan bisa mengurangi beban kamu tapi jujur, aku sebenernya khawatir sama kamu."

"Gak ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma kurang bisa terima kalau ternyata Ibu sama Ayah aku sudah cerai. Itu aja tapi, makasih ya udah khawatir sama aku." Ujar Sasuke yang suaranya terdengar meyakinkan. Namun di dalam pikiran Sasuke, sebenarnya Ia juga bingung. Hanya itukah? Atau ada yang lain sampai Ia menjadi pengobat? Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak terlalu memperhatikan omongannya, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya.

"Sasuke, mungkin aku gak banyak bantu tapi, seengaknya kamu cerita sama aku oke? Aku khawatir banget tentang kamu. Apalagi, hari ini aku punya firasat buruk. Moga bukan kamu deh. Udah ya, aku mau ke kelas duluan. Daaah!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah gerbang sekolah yang memang sudah kelihatan dari tadi.

"Yaaah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba berubah." Ujar Sasuke entah pada siapa.

**.**

**-Dan tanda, bahwa tidak sepenuhnya hidup dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan.-**

.

Sasuke yang masih sibuk memikirkan kejadian yang terlalu cepat dan banyak yang telah Ia alami membuat kepalanya pusing sekali. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak, namun pusingnya tetap tidak mau hilang. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah dan tidur.

Lampu merah sudah menyala dari tadi, tapi Sasuke masih tetap diam tidak bergerak sambil memegang keningnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya maju perlahan berusaha menyebrang jalan. Namun, tiba-tiba lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Ada sebuah truk yang kosong kebut dan tidak sempat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyebrang jalan dan **BRUUUK!** Sebuah tubuh berguling dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya.

Tubuh itu penuh dengan luka yang sudah tidak terlihat saking banyaknya darah yang keluar. Orang-orang yang tadi masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing langsung berhenti dan mengerumuni tubuh pemuda yang tertabrak itu. Pemuda itu adalah Sasuke!

Sekilas, Sasuke samar-samar melihat Sakura di antara penonton kejadian tidak terduga itu. Tatapan Sakura itu, memperlihatkan ketidakpercayaan tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

'Ternyata, firasat buruk aku itu bener ya. Gak, Sasuke pasti masih hidup!' batin Sakura menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR! AWAS! AKU MAU LEWAT!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha menembus gerombolan yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Ia berhasil, namun saat itu juga kepercayaan dirinya seakan menguap tidak ada bekas.

Sakura terbengong sesaat saat melihat keadaan Sasuke. Tubuh yang tergeletak di aspal dingin ini pasti bukan Sasuke, kemana Sasuke yang tadi pagi masih sehat-sehat saja?, pikirnya. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam terhadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah. WOI, TELPON 112! TELPON AMBULANS! SIAPA SAJA TOLOOOONG!" teriaknya sekali lagi berusaha menyadarkan orang-orang kalau di sini butuh bantuan secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan basah yang meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke bawah dan mendaparti Sasuke yang sedang berusaha tersenyum kepadanya dengan menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatannya. Tangannya dipenuhi oleh darah Sasuke.

"Gak per...lu... A... Aku gak bi...sa ngomong ba... banyak ta...pi m... ma... kasih udah per... hati...an sa...ma aku, Ra... A...ku sa...yang kamu. Maaf,... aku harus p...ergi..." seusai mengucapkan kata-kata itu mata Sasuke terpejam dan tangan yang memegang tangannya Sakura mengendur dan terjatuh. Seketika itu juga, pecahlah tangis Sakura.

"GAK! AKU GAK BUTUH OMONGAN KAMU! AKU BUTUH KAMU, SASUKE! BANGUUN! BANGUUN!" jeritnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke berharap goncangannya itu dapat membangunkan Sasuke tapi sia-sia. Denyut nadi Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi.

'Sasuke yang selama ini gue kenal adalah orang yang kuat. Seharusnya, dia dapat bertahan. Ayo, sadarlah! Mungkin ini mimpi atau semacam lelucon konyol andalan Sasuke. Ayolah!' Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, Ia sadar. Ini nyata.

Sasuke yang tertabrak mobil, yang memegang tangannya, yang tersenyum padanya, yang mengatakan sayang padanya. Semuanya nyata dan tidak akan lagi ada Sasuke.

"GAAAAAK!" teriakan memilukan itu terdengar menyanyat hati. Sakura tidak sanggup lagi, dan akhirnya Ia pingsan.

**.**

**-Bahkan, sebelum Ia sempat memulainya kebahagiaannya.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**A/N : Aoooo, ****RestuChii di sini... maaf banget yah, aku udah lama gak mampir ke ffn. Sibuk sana sini sih *alesan doang sebenernya. Ini juga fict aku waktu ngumpul buat sekolah, tugas maksudnya bukan lomba hahaha. Terus, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan review okeeeh? PM juga boleh. Terus kalau ada yang punya bb bisa invite pin aku : 2a0f4504. Yossh, review nya minta yaaah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
